Kissed By A Rose
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: NonYaoi This is part of my Fic COTA: Destined warrior. The scene off chapter 18 that DIDNT make the cutting room TalaOC Readers will know who i mean with that OC


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Beyblade

_Author Notes:_ I've noticed that some of you are rather excited about the Tala/Vega prospect. So I dug this up from my closet of scenes that didn't quite make the cutting room floor. This was originally supposed to be in Chapter 18, I think you'll know where.

_Kissed By A Rose_

Vega returned to her lair, that's what she called her room. It could be described as a lair if you knew Vega enough. She had a dark smirk about her features, which only foreshadowed the emotions buried deep inside.

Sitting down on her armchair, she pulled out her blade, and a handkerchief, beginning to polish it, until the blade gleamed in the dim light of the room. 'Spin all the lies you want Emma, only you will end up getting ensnared in them yourself,' she thought.

Despite it all, she couldn't help but think about what Emma said. _"Oh and you think he's interested in you? Tough luck girly, I can tell he's not!" _The thought was ludicrous. Why would she want Tala to be interested in her? And yet, the idea had it's perks, she could easily make or break Tala, but if she managed to weaver her way under his cold shell, the shock to his system would be even bigger.

There was a knock on the door and Vega considered for an instant to pretend she didn't hear it, or wasn't in. Then she heard some voices outside, two, female voices. "Come in," Vega spoke. Anyone was okay right now, as long as it wasn't Tala, Emma, or Henry.

"Hey Vega," Natalie greeted, entering the room. Natasha closed the door behind them and the twins stepped deeper into the room.

"We heard what happened, that was very evil what you did to Emma…" Natasha began.

"But she deserved it!" Natalie continued.

"Yea! She is such a pest I don't know what Tala saw in her in the first place!" Natasha added.

This seemed to mildly interest Vega as she sat up straighter, "Do tell… what's going on between the two of them," She wondered.

"Well… Emma as you know has a big crush on Tala," Natasha began.

"And she's jealous of you because you have nearly all of Tala's attention," Natalie continued.

"She thinks you two are an item in secret… of course if you were, it's not our concern… but let me tell you this… you two make _the_ cutest couple!" Natasha finished.

"I'm not interested in that, I'm only here until I get what I want," Vega glared at the two of them, as if to punctuate her point.

"We know Vega, but Emma doesn't, she thinks you got the hots for Tala, he's right now in the hall having… a talk… with her, I almost feel bad for the brat," Natasha spoke.

"But you got to admit, that nickname of yours for him can get suggestive," Natalie added.

"What I call him is my business," Vega didn't like where the twins were going.

"Well alright, we got to run… I have a feeling Tala will come to have a little talk with you after he's done, we don't want to be caught dead here then," Natasha added.

"See you later," Natalie added. Vega waved them off, but barely were they out of the door when she heard Natalie's comment, "You know Natasha… I think they both have the hots for each other, but I think they're just too stubborn to admit it," that almost made Vega want to murder the two gossiping banshees, they were almost like their bit beasts, unable to keep their mouths shut for five minutes.

An hour later there was another knock on the door, this time it wasn't followed by any whispering, snickering voices. Vega got up from her bed and opened it. She almost wished she hadn't.

"Whatever you want, will have to wait, I'm resting," Vega spoke.

"This is something I have to sort out now," Tala replied. Reluctantly Vega let him step inside, closing the door behind her, latching it shut.

"What brings you to my lair?" she asked.

"I heard something from Henry, he seems almost positive that there is something going on between us. Now I don't know what you're trying to pull with that one, but I suggest you stop before you regret it," Tala spoke in a cold tone.

"Was that a threat Red?" she hissed.

"And stop calling me that!" Tala added, his voice was cold and low, like that of a serpent.

"Last I remember, I wasn't under your command, so don't you dare order me around," Vega glared him down, knowing how risky it was, Tala was like a time bomb waiting to explode.

"I don't have to remind you, I'm not fond of emotional attachments in the ranks," Tala added.

"And may I remind you one more time… I'm _not_ under your command, nor will I ever be!" Vega continued.

"Good… I wouldn't want it any other way," Tala made the step closer, his arms shot out wrapping themselves around the girl's waist as he pulled her close. "Because if you were…" he began, "I'd have to kick you out just so I could do this."

"Do what?" Vega wondered.

"Well… you can consider yourself out," Tala replied an instant before he kissed her; forcefully at first, but when he didn't meet any resistance, he eased off a little.

Vega was shocked but could help her eyes drift shut and return his kiss, for someone this cold, he was an amazing kisser; he almost kissed by the book.

He separated twenty second later, "Maybe this will make you stop," he began to move away when Vega's grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him back.

"So that's how it is huh? You come in here, nearly yell my head off, kiss me, and leave? Don't I get a saying in this?" she asked. Her grip on his shirt was solid, and he didn't want to wretch loose in remote fear of actually hurting her fingers and wrist. Her hold loosed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you aren't the perfect kissed I imagined you to be, but… let me teach you," she added.

Before he could even try to stop her, she kissed him back, slowly instead, gently, intoxicatingly, whatever last shred of resistance he had after the first time, vanished as her hands began to play with his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist again as he pulled her body firmly against him, kissing her passionately, following her lead as she escalated the passion between them.

'Figures for once the twins were right, I am hot for this bastard,' was Vega's last coherent thought before she let herself enjoy this sensation coursing through her, for however long it would be until Tala decided to push her away.

"Henry was right," he whispered after parting, "You are a seductive witch."

"And you're a darn hot one if you know what I mean," Vega replied, smirking at his ridiculous expression of total surprise.

Behind the door, Henry, Natasha, And Natalie exchanged smiles, "Mission… totally… accomplished!" the three whispered in unison, exchanging silent high fives. Walking away, happy like a set of triplet clams.

_Author Notes:_ This was originally kinda supposed to be in Chapter 18, but it didn't make the cutting room, but my friend (Who owns Vega) told me to put it up anyways, it deserved it. Well here it is! Now REVIEW!


End file.
